Mischief Almost Managed
by Nocturnal Creatures
Summary: Everyone is getting tired of Ron and Hermione dancing around each other. So with the twins in the lead, they decide to do something about it. Except they can't seem to get the ingredients right... AU 6th book.


**A/N:** Hey guys. I am **Creature 2 **posting the first chapter. Why? Because I want to, and I decided to start this one off because **Creature 1 **couldn't. We are the nocturnal creatures of FF.N's dark corners. We will leap out and attack you with our muffin army if you are not a R/Hr fan. Because honestly, I can't see H/Hr or any other pairings. And I don't completely agree with Creature 1 on the Draco/Hermione things, but she's entilted to think what she may.

Anyway. This story evolved. . . Actually I don't know, and I don't believe that you care that much. Basically the polt line for this story is. . . wait. If I tell you, there isn't really a point to you reading this, now is there? (Just nod your heads and agree).

I think I've ranted enough, so here's the story.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Fred and George whirled around to find Ginny standing in the doorway to their room, her hands on her hips, doing a _very_ good impression of Mrs. Weasley. 

"Nothing!" They said together, jumping in front of the bed they were gathered in front of. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Fred and George glanced quickly at each other, then sighed.

"You can't tell anyone." Fred said. Ginny's other eyebrow went up, and her arms moved to cross in front of her chest.

"Tell anyone what?"

"Well-" George began.

"You know how Ron's been complaining-"

"About Hermione and-"

"How she's been getting letters from Krum-"

"And stuff?" Ginny rolled her eyes. She hated it sometimes when the twins would finish each others sentences. They did it all the time, and sometimes it wasn't annoying, but when she was trying to get information out of them, like now, it was.

"So?" She asked, stepping toward them.

"So, we thought we'd do something about it." Fred explained, and the two stepped away from the bed, revealing scattered pieces of paper full of scribbles and cross-outs, and several unwrapped candies.

"Plus, it'll give us a couple of people to test our new products on."

"They're new." George explained as Ginny stepped over to the bed and picked up one of the pieces of paper.

"Specifically designed for those who want to-"

"This is a _love_ potion!" She exclaimed. Both twins clamped a hand over her mouth. She glared at them, pulling away.

"Keep your voice down!" They hissed as Fred yanked the paper from her grip.

"What are you going to do with a love potion?!" Her eyes widened. "You're going to give those to Ron and Hermione!" They clamped their hands over her mouth again.

"Will you be quiet?!" They hissed angrily. She backed away from them.

"Besides," George continued. "These potions are pretty much harmless. They just enhance the feelings a person has. They don't create false ones. Nothing will happen if something wasn't going to in the first place."

"And you can't tell me that you _don't_ think Hermione likes Ron." Ginny glared at them, but didn't try to contradict it.

"She does!" George crowed, and this time it was Ginny and Fred who clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Shh!" He shoved them off.

"Right then." Fred grinned, turning to Ginny. "You want to help?"

* * *

"What are you, mental?" Hermione shouted, slamming her book shut. "You're thinking about school dances?! How can you be thinking about school dances?! Voldemort is out there, looking for Harry, and you're thinking about school dances?!" 

"Well, we've got to have _some_ fun, don't we?" Ron shot back, glaring at her. Hermione got to her feet, tossing the book on the seat she'd just vacated. "I mean, if we just think about how someone's trying to kill Harry all the time, we'll get all depressed, won't we?"

"You are so-" She let out a frustrated groan, and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even have the words!"

"Then don't have them!"

"Ron, I just-"

"Would the two of you shut it?!" Harry asked. They both looked over at where he was sitting on the chair by the fireplace. They'd almost forgotten he was in the room. Up until Ron had mentioned how since Hermione was head girl, she should try to get more dances and such into the schedule, they'd all been sitting around in a comfortable silence.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. "She started it."

"Oh, I- Oh!" Hermione snatched up her book and stalked off up the stairs. Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"What?" Ron asked, sinking into a chair next to Harry. "What'd I do?"

"You're really thick." Harry muttered under his breath, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Really, really thick."

* * *

Hermione threw the book down on the bed, then followed it with herself. It made a loud creaking sound, threatening to break underneath her at any second. She doubted she'd be flinging her full body weight on that bed again anytime soon. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked, sitting up on her bed. A potions book lay open beside her, temporarily forgotten.

"Your brother." Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Your brother happened."

"Fred?" Ginny asked innocently.

"No." Hermione sighed.

"George?"

"No!"

"Charlie?"

"No! Your idiot brother!"

"Oh. You mean Ron."

"Really?" Hermione glared at the redhead. "I had no idea I meant Ron."

"Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Hermione sighed, sitting up again. "I know. I didn't mean to snap at you." Ginny shrugged.

"Lately that's all people seem to do after they talk to Ron." She offered her friend a smile. "But he's just being difficult."

"I hadn't noticed." Hermione ground out. Her eyes landed on the potions book lying open on the bed. "Catching up on some studying?" Ginny nodded, her face flushing a little.

"Yeah. I don't want to give Snape an excuse to pick on me this year."

Hermione grinned. "Good idea. I think I'll get some studying done too." She got up off the bed and shuffled over to where her trunk sat, and pulled out several thick books. "I'm falling behind schedule."

* * *

"I mean, where does she get off, telling me that I'm not concerned about you?" Ron was pacing the length of the room, running his hands through his hair continuously. "I mean, I am concerned, but you get what I'm saying, right?" Harry didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the wall directly in front of him. "Harry?" 

His attention snapped back to Ron. "Er. . . Right. Sure."

"I mean, all I was really saying was that we can't be all nervous and jumpy all the time, now can we?" He looked to Harry, obviously excepting a response.

"Of course not." Harry replied quickly.

"Right. So my suggestion for _her_ to _suggest_ was for more activities and things." He said. "I mean, we've got to have some outlet."

"Right." Harry supplied. Ron nodded.

"Right then." He looked up at Harry as the darker haired boy headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" He asked. Harry paused, his eyes flickering around the room.

"I told Fred and George I'd help them with a new candy idea they had." He said. "I'll be back later though." Ron sighed.

"Fine." Harry bolted from the room, hurrying up the stairs to Fred and George's room. Ginny was talking animatedly to Fred and George, pointing at a page of a book in her hands. He froze in the doorway.

"I'll. . . Er. . . Come back later then?"

"No, it's all right." Fred said, ushering him in.

"We told her." George said, frowning at whatever Ginny was pointing at. "Oh, bugger."

"What?"

"We used the wrong ingredient in something, that we. . . Er. . ." He trailed off.

"Already gave to our dear little brother."

"WHAT?!" Ginny and Harry shouted. Ginny dropped the book she was holding with a loud thud.

"You already gave him something?!"

"Yeah, well, it was only a little bit."

"What'll it do to him?" Harry asked nervously. A scream from downstairs made them all freeze.

"Oh, bloody hell." The twins said.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, then both tore out of the room. Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway to Ron and Harry's room, a bundle of what used to be clean laundry at her feet, her mouth open and her face white.

"Mum?" Ron's voice drifted out of the room, sounding a little more than nervous. "What's wrong?" Harry peered around Mrs. Weasley, and his mouth fell open. Ron's normally red hair was a neon purple.

"Harry!" Ron spotted him before he could duck away again. "What's wrong?"

"You hair." He replied simply. Ron grabbed fistful of his own hair and pulled it down in front of his eyes, which widened comically. "It's purple!"

"Harry?" Hermione came up behind Harry, making him jump. Mrs. Weasley seemed to come out of her trance, scooping up her laundry, and setting her jaw.

"Fred! George!" She shouted, starting heavily up the stairs. "What did I tell you about testing your products on your brother?!"

"Um, not to do it?" One of them called down. Hermione tried to look around Harry, and Ron dove out of sight, under one of the beds.

"I'm not here!" He whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron?" Hermione called. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, just fine! Thanks!" Ron called back. Hermione stepped into the room and froze.

"Ron? Is your hair purple?"

"Go away!" Harry stepped between Hermione and the bed Ron was hiding under.

"Hermione, give him a couple minutes, would you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ron, having purple hair-"

"Go away!" Hermione threw up her hands and stalked off, muttering something under her breath. Harry closed the door, leaning against it wearily. He was extremely glad to be heading back to school the next day. Hermione and Ron cooped up in the same house for two months was starting to drive everyone loopy.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"You can come out now."

"Right then." Ron's purple head poked out from under the bed, and he dashed over to the small mirror hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. "They'll get theirs. Right when they're not looking." He scowled.

Harry smirked. "Well, on the bright side, people will definitely notice you now." Ron glared at him, and stalked across the room, flopping down face first onto his bed.

"Bloody hell." He muttered into his pillow. Harry shook his head and started to pack his trunk.

* * *

Review if you like it! **Creature 1 **will post whenever she _finally_ finishes the other chapter. 


End file.
